Treasure Trails/Full guide
This article is a condensation of all subpages of the Treasure Trails/Guide page. It simply transcribes everything from the subpages. For this reason, this may lead to inconsistencies or things being repeated twice. For the main article, see Treasure Trails. Preparation Difficulty levels The 'level' of a clue scroll relates to its difficulty. There are four levels of clue scroll, Easy, Medium, Hard, and Elite. A clue scroll (easy) is a low difficulty treasure trail, with a low reward yield. A clue scroll (medium) is a medium difficulty treasure trail with a more substantial reward yield. A clue scroll (hard) is a hazardous Treasure trail which can be very rewarding. A clue scroll (elite) is the most dangerous clue scroll to receive and complete. However, it has the greatest and most expensive rewards. Length *Easy scrolls can be between 1 and 5 clues long with few or no quest requirements. *Medium scrolls can be between 1 and 7 clues long with some quest requirements. *Hard scrolls can be between 1 and 8 clues long, with multiple enemies to defeat and can have high-levelled quest requirements. *Elite scrolls can be between 5 and 10 clues long, with multiple fights, and puzzles every step. Recommended items All level clues Level 2 and above Level 3 and above Quests Having a high amount of quest points is beneficial when doing treasure trails. Many higher-level trails will lead a player into areas which are locked by quests. If this is the case, the player must do the quest, up to where access to the area is granted, if they wish to complete their trail. If the player hasn't done the needed quest yet, but they have the requirements or are in a position to get them quickly, it is recommended that the player (trains and) does the quest, rather than getting rid of the clue scroll. Treasure Trail rewards Treasure trails can be the single most lucrative thing a player ever does. However it is akin to winning the lottery. A player may emerge from a clue with a willow shortbow and a Coif, or they could gain a Zamorak page, a 3rd Age Armour Piece, and assorted Rune Armour all from the same clue. The value of the rewards garnered depend heavily on the level of the clue scroll completed. Players completing level 3 clues will never see a Willow shortbow no matter how many clues they complete, likewise players completing a Level 1 Clue will never be rewarded with a 3rd age armour piece. Once completed, the rewards given by a clue are absolutely random and unaffected by any factor provided elsewhere in the game. Higher level clues generally give better rewards but, due to the randomness of rewards given, there is a very large variance in value or the rewards. As an example, for all levels of clues, players can get random pieces of armour. The type of armour received differs based on the level of the clue completed, with level 1 clues generating Black armour, level 2 clues generating Adamant, and level 3 clues generating Rune armour. Similar trends exist with other reward items such as bows, and ranged armour. Although generally speaking the reward from a higher level clue will be worth more than a lower level counterpart, there are some notable exceptions (such as rune nails as opposed to an adamant platebody) where a high level clue generate a low yield. These instances of poor rewards range from rare to mildly uncommon. A clue scroll could generate well over 120 million gold pieces worth of items, depending on the current prices of the various pieces of 3rd age armour. Other rewards include the God Armours, the gilded and trimmed armours, the heraldic armour, as well as several unique items such as sleeping caps, boater hats, animal staves, and animal masks. For a complete list of the items which can only be obtained from a clue scroll see the Treasure Trails Rewards Guide. Be aware that there are items that can be obtained from a clue scroll that are not unique to treasure trails. These items are also listed in the Rewards Guide and so will not be detailed here, but include items such as various bows, ranged and melee armour, and weapons. The update along with elite clue scrolls made a mechanism to make sure that each clue scroll will generate at least one item that is a unique treasure trail item. This unique item can vary, from being as little as one coloured firelighter, to a part of the Third-Age Druidic Equipment. Chest Keys Chest keys are 'step two' of a clue. Sometimes, a clue will lead the player to a locked chest or drawer. A key will be needed to open it, which will be dropped by a specific monster. A clue will tell which monster to kill. These chest key clues are usually found on lower level trails. The key will disappear when used to open the chest or drawer. Before and after the trail, the monster will no longer drop the key. Trivia *It is possible, although very rare, to get the same clue step up to 3 times in a row. For example, a player could be asked to speak to Zeke in Al Kharid 3 times in a row, then get the clue scroll reward, or another clue step. Although this is sure to leave a player thoroughly confused, it is normal and should not be cause for alarm or bug reporting for that matter. *It is possible to have more than one scroll as drops on the floor at the same time from two kills. The player may never pick up more than one scroll however. *If you do have more than one clue drop, it is possible to solve both by drop carrying them to each place. This however is very time consuming and requires you to finish all clues for both in order to get a single reward. *An update on 4 August 2010 allows you to now see the level of the clue in parenthesis.